lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Elizabeth (barca a vela)
| Possessore=Libby, poi Desmond poi sottratta dagli Altri | Status=Si presume integro }} La Elizabeth è la barca a vela che ha portato Desmond sull'isola. Ha ricevuto la barca a vela come regalo da Libby per competere in una regata intorno al mondo, la aveva ereditata dal suo marito defunto David. Gli Altri l'hanno presa nella puntata della terza stagione. Mentre Libby si trova in una caffetteria negli Stati Uniti, si offre di pagare il conto di Desmond, siccome lui ha solo denaro britannico. Desmond scherzando le chiede 42000 dollari per acquistare una barca. Libby, quindi, gli chiede perchè abbia bisogno di una barca; Desmond replica che parteciperà a una regata intorno al mondo, dimostrando a Charles Widmore che non è un codardo. Libby continua dicendo che suo marito David, che era venuto a mancare un mese prima, era un ardente sostenitore della vela. Egli aveva comprato uno yacht, che aveva chiamato Elizabeth come la stessa Libby, con l'intenzione di navigare nel Mediterraneo. Libby convince Desmond a prendere la barca, dicendo che era quello che David avrebbe voluto. Desmond promette che avrebbe vinto la gara nel nome dell'amore. Navigando attraverso l'Oceano Pacifico, la barca è colpita da una tempesta e Desmond perde coscienza. Il suo corpo viene trascinato a riva dalla corrente fino all'Isola, dove Kelvin Inman lo trova. Mentre Desmond rimane nella stazione del Cigno, Kelvin ripara segretamente la Elizabeth nell'insenatura nella speranza di andarsene, tenendo lontano Desmond mentendogli su gli agenti infettivi sull'isola. Quando finalmente Desmond decide di rischiare seguendo Kevin in una delle sue uscite dalla stazione, vede l'Elizabeth e si scontra con Kelvin. Desmond spinge Kelvin, che accidentalmente sbatte la testa contro una roccia appuntita e sembra morire sul colpo. thumb|left|La poppa della barca. Quando danneggia il computer del Cigno, Desmond fugge, lasciando il lavoro di spingere il pulsante ai sopravvissuti del volo 815. Una stagione dopo, mentre ha luogo il funerale di Libby, la Elizabeth appare a largo della spiaggia. Jack, Sayid e Sawyer nuotano verso la barca e salgono a bordo dove trovano un ubriaco e sorpreso Desmond. Egli sostiene di essere fuggito, veleggiando verso Ovest per circa due settimane e mezzo in mare aperto a 9 nodi, pensando di arrivare alle Fiji in meno di una settimana. Il gruppo ancora la barca a largo, He claimed that when he had fled, he sailed West for about two and a half weeks in the open sea at 9 knots, expecting to arrive at Fiji in less then a week. The group anchored the boat offshore, portando alla spiaggia la scialuppa, che contiene una borsa con rifornimenti di emergenza. La barca ha un navigatore GPS. Subito dopo, Sayid usa la Elizabeth con l'aiuto di Sun e Jin per raggiungere il villaggio di copertura degli altri. Mentre sono a bordo, avvistano la statua dalle quattro dita lungo la costa. Colleen e un gruppo di Altri si impossessano della barca su ordine di Ben. Durante lo scontro, Sun spara a Colleen e fugge. Colleen morirà poco dopo. La Elizabeth è attualmente nelle mani degli Altri. Trivia *Sulla poppa della barca si legge Newport Beach, location della serie di Fox O.C., nella quale Alan Dale (che interpreta Charles Widmore), impersona un ambiguo uomo d'affari. *Il nome biblico Elisabetta si riferisce alla cugina di Maria che resta incinta del primo figlio in età molto avanzata grazie ad un miracolo. Questo figlio era Giovanni Battista. *Il nome della barca corrisponde al nome per esteso di Libby. *La vera barca è a Koolina, Hawaii, ed è anche registrata presso Newport Beach. (Fonte: Lostvirtualtour.) **La barca è probabilmente una Nautor Swan. I modelli 431 e 42 sembrano simili alla Elizabeth. Se così fosse, il prezzo della Elizabeth sarebbe da 5 a 10 volte la somma di cui Desmond dice di aver bisogno per comprare una barca. Vedi anche *Zattere